At least some known position sensor systems usable in hazardous environments include sensors housed in heavy pressure housing. Such known configuration requires rotating shafts to be manufactured with extremely tight tolerances, which may be tedious, time-consuming, and/or expensive. Moreover, such known configuration results in limited shock and vibration performance, rending sensors with modular construction unusable with known explosion-proof position sensors. Additionally, known position sensors with integral bearings have decreased durability, lack diagnostic capabilities, and/or programmability. Other known position sensor systems usable in hazardous environments include sensors housed in undesirably large housing.